Lessons
by aoyagi
Summary: Shuuichi is bad in bed....


Disclaimer: Gravi is not owned by me, and I'm not making any money off   
it. I'm not really making money off of anything right now...  
  
Warning: There be citrus ahead, dears! Not very good citrus, mind you,   
but I try. ^.^;;  
  
Blame: Rachel and Travis for showing me Gravitation, especially Rachel   
for letting me stay up all night on her computer and watch the first 7   
episodes (the most horribly cruel place in the world for her to run out   
of eps, too. ;.;). Insomnia, for keeping me up at all hours of the   
night so I can spend my time writing the few stories that my slacker   
muse throws at me.  
  
----------------------  
Lessons  
A Gravitation Smutfic  
by Haru  
-----------------------  
  
"Nee, Yuki.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you really think I'm bad in bed?"  
  
"...  
  
"No."  
  
"You're lying, aren't you!"  
  
Sigh. "If I said yes, would you shut up and let me sleep?"  
  
"But whyyy am I bad in bed????"  
  
"Well for one, you just lay there while I fuck you . It's not   
very intersting. If I wanted to do all the work myself, I'd just   
masturbate. Or buy a blow up doll. It'd certainly be quieter." The hint   
was lost in the void of Shuuichi's head.  
  
"But I can't help it! I don't know what to do. You're the only   
man I've ever had sex with. I've never even slept with a girl!"  
  
Yuki was almost asleep again when Shuuichi had The Idea: "I   
know! Why don't you teach me?"  
  
"WHAT??!!"  
  
"Yeah, it's a great idea. You just show me what you like, and   
I'll do it"  
  
"..."  
  
"C'mon!!!"  
  
Another sigh. "Fine. But not tonight. Now shut up and go to   
sleep."  
  
  
====  
  
"Yukiiii!!!!"  
  
"What"  
  
"I'm ready!!" Shuuichi bounced out of the bedroom, stark naked.  
  
"Ready for what, a bath?"  
  
"No, silly, for my first lesson!"  
  
Groan. "Oh, that. I'll be right there."  
  
  
=====  
  
Smirking over Shuuichi, who was crouched waiting on the bed.   
This 'teaching' idea of Shuuichi's wasn't that bad, not that he would   
ever admit it to the boy. But watching Shu bounce aroung the apartment   
in the buff already had him half hard, and the prospect of Shuuichi   
doing exactly what he wanted in bed wasn't helping it go away. Then   
again, knowing his lover, Shuuichi would probably find some singularly   
stupendous way to screw it all up, too.  
  
"You're such an idiot, so I guess we'll start off with   
something simple, like a hand job." Yuki pulled off his clothes and   
reclined on the bed next to Shuuichi, propped up on his elbows so he   
wouldn't get a crick in his neck.  
  
"Umm...a hand job? What exactly do I do?"  
  
"Don't you ever jerk off? Like that, only you do it to me   
instead."  
  
"Ehh...okay." Gingerly, Shuuichi wrapped his fingers loosely   
around Yuki's semi-hard erection and began a delicate, rythmic,   
up-and-down stroke that was sure to put his hand to sleep if he kept   
it up. Yuki sighed in exasperation after a few minutes and stopped   
Shuuchi's hand.  
  
"No wonder you'r bad in bed, if that's how you do it alone."  
  
"Well. you are supposed to be teaching me. Show me what to do?"   
Shuuichi gave him that cute-sexy smile that Yuki swore should have been   
physically impossible. It also had the added effect of completely   
demolishing Yuki's (albeit not very strong) resistance.  
  
Yuki moved around until he was seated at Shuuichi's back, long   
legs wrapped aroung the boy's narrow waist. "Even when you're supposed   
to be pleasing me, I have to do all the work." He reached around and   
grabbed Shuuichi's cock, gently but firmly, in his left hand. The other   
arm snaked around his lover's chest and held their bodies pressed   
together. "Now pay attention, there's going to be a pop quiz on this   
later." That said, Yuki began to pull Shuuichi off -- properly.  
  
Within fifteen minutes, he had the boy from mostly soft to   
writhing in Yuki's arms, panting and moaning like some porno actor. At   
length Shuuichi came, his body shuddering deliciously, head leaning   
back on Yuki's shoulder, eyes closed and face screwed up in a perfect   
expression of painful extacy. From all appearances, Shuuichi had just   
experienced the best orgasm of his entire short sex life. Yuki was   
pretty turned on, too, just from watching.  
  
When Shuuichi was done, Yuki leaned over the side of the bed   
and grabbed the hand towel that was kept there for cleaning up. He   
tossed it to the other man, who shakily wiped the mess from his   
stomach and cock. "Now," said Yuki, moving back into his previous   
position, "my turn."  
  
This time, Shuuichi wan't nearly so timid. As his hand gained   
speed, Yuki began to give Shu tips. "Twist your hand that way, rub your   
thumb there, grip a little tighter, faster, faster, faster..."   
Apparently, Shuuichi was a quick learner, despite being an idiot, and   
soon had Yuki teetering at the edge. Suddenly, he felt a warm wetness   
cover his head and, looking down, saw that Shuuichi had taken him into   
his mouth. Such was the unexpectedness of it, the pleasure of watching   
Shuuichi go down on him that Yuki came then, hot and hard into   
Shuuichi's mouth. Even better was watching as the other man lick up and   
swallow every drop of Yuki's cum, then turn to his lover with an   
overjoyed, hopeful look on his face.  
  
"So," Shuuichi beamed, "did I pass the test?"  
  
Owari  
  
^___^;;; My first intentional smutfic ever!! And only the second I've   
ever finished (took me about an hour). Now it's your turn! Try writing   
another installment to Yuki & Shu-chan's "lessons." ^___^  
  
January 16, 2002, 4am 


End file.
